With the development of the level of science and technology and the ever-increasing improvement of people's living standards, clean robots have become more and more widely used. In the process of using a conventional cleaning robot, people hold the handle of the cleaning robot and push and pull the cleaning robot forward and backward. However, due to the friction between the roller and the floor of the cleaning robot, people need to overcome the friction when pushing and pulling the cleaning robot, which is laborious.